Flashbacks
by Ketchum
Summary: Our characters are all grown up, see what's come of them! They think back on all the years that have passed.


I wrote this a while ago, cuz I was bored, I don't own pokémon or anything...on with the story!  
  
  
Six-year-old Maggie sat patiently in the window seat located in her living room. He face was plastered in the window. She had only been sitting there for about ten minutes, but to a six-year-old that was an eternity!  
"Maggie!" shouted a voice from the kitchen, "come here please!" The oh so familiar voice of her mother. She ran into the kitchen and there stood her mother. Her mom was in her mid-twenties, with fiery red hair that came just past her shoulders. "Mommy, when's daddy going to be home?" she whined.   
"I told you sweetie, he should be home soon," she nodded. Over at the kitchen table sat a small girl with shoulder length blonde hair. She was also six and the exact duplicate of her sister; after all they were identical twins.   
"Maggie come eat snack," said the little girl, pointing at the seat next to her. Maggie climbed up into the seat.   
"That was very nice Cassy!" said her mother. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Maggie jumped up out of her seat and ran to the door. She fiddled with the latch for awhile and in a few moments the door was open. Standing in front of her was a tall man with brown hair. He took off his hat and stepped into the house. "Hi Uncle Brock!" she shouted.  
"Hi little one, is your mom home?"   
"She's in the kitchen!" she shouted again. Brock walked into the house a little further.   
"Misty? Where are you?" He walked into the kitchen to see a messy Cassy sitting at the table with strawberries. "Hey, what's up?" he said, Misty rung out a rag and headed over to Cassy.   
"Maggie eat your snack," she began wiping Cassy's face off. "Not much, what brings you here?" she asked.  
"Well I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop in. Ash still at work?"  
"Yea, he should be home any minute," just then there was the sound of a key in the front door.  
"Daddy!" Maggie shouted as she jumped off of her chair and ran into the den. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Ash soon as the door opened Maggie ran at him and grabbed his leg.  
"Well hello to you too" he said. An anxious Pikachu hopped off of his shoulder and ran into the kitchen.  
"Pikachu!" shouted Cassy and ran to it. Pikachu jumped up into Cassy's arms. "I love you Pikachu!" Ash followed his pokémon into the kitchen and saw Brock and Misty.   
"Hey Misty, Brock,"   
"Daddy!" shouted Maggie.  
"What is it?" he asked beginning to get annoyed.  
"She's been like that the whole day," Misty said.  
"Wonder why?" Ash asked.  
"Hey Brock you want some coffee or something?" Misty asked.  
"That'd be nice," he responded.  
Cassy let go of Pikachu and went over to Maggie. "Let's go play Maggie!" she whined.  
"Okay!" Maggie screamed, and they ran off down the hall. Misty put some coffee on, while Ash and Brock went into the dining room. They sat down at the table.  
"Long time no see" Ash began.  
"Yea, well I was out of town, and . . ."  
"So, how are things with you and Susie?" Ash interrupted.  
"Good, thanks," Misty came back in with two coffee cups. She went over to the top of the china cabinet and pulled down a big book.  
"I was cleaning this afternoon and look what I found," she said. She blew some dust off of the book and sat it on the table, "Old pictures!"  
Ash slowly opened the book. The first picture on the front page was a picture of Ash, Misty, Brock, Mrs. Ketchum, and Professor Oak. "I sure miss him," Ash said pointing to the picture of Professor Oak.  
"Yea, but the memorial in Pallet is almost up, I was just over there." Brock explained.   
"Great," Ash said, a little sad. He turned to the next page. There was a picture of the three of them at Maiden's Peak. "Remember this?" he asked.  
"That was the scariest day ever!" Misty said.  
"Too many ghosts," Brock said. Misty turned the page.  
"Oh my gosh Ash! Remember this?" she asked. The picture was of the two of them, all fancied up, ash in a tux and misty in an evening gown. "Wow!"  
"Yea, that was prom for the one year we actually went to high school!" They all laughed a bit.  
"Can you believe we made it through all that with only one year of school under our belts?" Ash asked.  
"And none for me!" Brock said.  
"That's why we taught ourselves," Misty responded.   
"You two were so kawaii there!" Brock responded.  
"Remember our first date Ash?" Misty asked.  
"How could I forget?" he responded.  
"Well I forget!" Brock claimed.  
***FLASHBACK***  
It was a warm October night, way out of season. Ash Misty and Brock were sitting out on the dock at the end of pallet. Brock and Ash had been talking earlier that day about "girls" a conversation the always came up, with the main subject being Brock, but this one was different. Brock popped the question "So who is Ash sweet on?" Ash said nobody, but he really had someone in mind. At 15 years old, however, he was too shy to say who it really was. "Is it Misty?" he asked, and that was when it all began. Anyway, they were all sitting on the dock, and Brock reached into his pocket. "Oh look what I have!" he exclaimed, "Two tickets to see the newest release in the pokémon theatre downtown! Oh darn! I'm busy tonight! Why don't you two take them off of my hands? "And he handed them to Ash. He was gone in a flash.   
"I guess we should go," he said. So they walked down to the theatre. They got there, and the woman at the gate told them they had fake tickets. For a brief moment there was anger, but it passed a minute later. "So what should we do?" Ash asked. They ended up just walking, and walking and walking, it gradually got darker and darker and darker. They came to the dock finally. From the back of Ash's house you could see the dock clear as a bell, it was a beautiful sight really. Ash and Misty sat down at the edge with their feet hanging over the edge; they swung back and forth. "So . . . " Ash began.  
"So . . . " Misty finished.  
"We were gone for a while," Ash said looking at his watch.  
"Yea," Misty responded.   
"So, should we go home?" he asked.  
"Not just yet, this is fun," Misty responded.  
Brock was in the living room and noticed them out of the corner of his eyes. He knew that the tickets were fakes, and was curious as to why they had been gone so long. He sat there for about ten minutes while the two of them just talked.   
"And then he was like, 'well of coarse!'" Misty finished up.  
"He was one creepy man," Ash said.  
"Yea," They sat in silence for a few minutes, just looking out on the water. Misty laid her head on Ash's shoulder, and closed her eyes. Brock watched the two, and the next thing he knew they were kissing! He was stunned! His plan had worked in over drive!  
***END FLASHBACK***  
"And you two have been inseparable ever since," Brock concluded. The two of them just laughed. "Remember when you two found out you were gonna have a kid?"  
"Yes! And it took a little while to figure out there was two on the way!" Misty said.  
"And picking out names . . . that was horrible!" Ash added. Just then Maggie came running into the room.   
"Daddy! Cassy and Pikachu are being bad!"  
"What are they doing?"  
"Cassy tipped over a flower vase and then Pikachu ate a flower!" she screamed.  
"Be right back," Ash said as he got up from the table. He followed Maggie down to the basement. Meanwhile Misty turned to the next page, there was a picture of their wedding.  
"That was a horrible day," Misty began.  
"No it wasn't" Brock argued.  
"Oh yea? Wanna bet?"  
***FLASHBACK***  
Misty sat in her room with Mrs. Ketchum and Daisy. "I can't believe we're actually going through with this," she began.  
She looked out of the window and it was pouring rain. "It's not like that big of a deal little sissy," Daisy explained.  
"Yes it is!" Misty said with big scary eyes, "and Ash of all people!"  
"My little boy is all grown up," Mrs. Ketchum began.  
"Don't start again," Misty pleaded, they had been through an entire morning of her sobbing. Just then there was a huge roll of thunder. Misty stood up. "Let's go get this over with," she walked into the room where the ceremony would be taking place. It was a small gathering, Ash's Parents, Misty's sisters, Brock and Susie, Professor Oak and Gary, that was about it. The music began blaring. "Daa Dum De Dummmm, Daa Dum Dee eerrrk," Then, the worst thing happened, the power went out. "Oh great," eveyone complained. But they continued on with the wedding. Pikachu sprinkled flowers all over the ground, followed by Togetech, who had the rings. Then Ash came in, followed by Misty who was led in by Ash's dad since she didn't have parents of her own. After the whole "I do," and stuff, the power came back on, so they went to have a reception. There was cake, but the rain had ruined it. Misty's white dress was all muddy when they got to the house, so she went and changed. Pikachu was standing on top of the stairs leaning over the railing, yelling some intelligible words when it fell over into the cake. "So much for that" Ash said. Everyone laughed. They cleaned off Pikachu and that was that.  
***END FLASHBACK***  
"See! That wasn't too bad," Brock said.  
"I guess your right," Just then Ash came back into the room.  
"Which pot was it this time?" Misty asked.  
"The pink one, with the meowth on it,"  
"oh, I liked that one, it reminded me of team rocket!" Misty said, a little disappointed.  
"What ever happened to those guys?" Brock asked.  
"Oh, when team rocket was broken up, the two of them took all the money they got from turning Giovonni in and retired down the orange islands, they were at the wedding remember?" Misty explained.  
"Oh yea," Brock remembered.  
"So, how are your sisters doing?" Brock asked.  
"Good I think, Daisy is down in Sea Foam on her honeymoon, and Violet and Lilly are running the gym."  
"Wow Look at the time," Ash said. It was 6:00 p.m. "We should start dinner."  
"Already taken care of, the girls begged me to order pizza," she said.  
"Again?" Ash complained.  
"Sorry," she said.  
"You'll stay right Brock?"  
"Of coarse," he responded. Then all of a sudden his cell began to ring. He pulled it out.  
"Hello . . . I'm here . . . no I didn't tell them yet . . . I'm sorry . . . yes . . . okay . . . I'm staying for dinner . . . eight-ish . . . k I will . . . bye"  
"Tell us what?" Ash and Misty said at the same time.  
"Well, I guess I should tell you,"  
"Do please!" Misty begged.  
"Well, me and Susie have decided,"  
"Decided what?" Ash pushed.  
"We're getting married,"  
Misty gave Brock a hug. "Congratulations!"  
Ash shook his hand. "It's about time!"   
Just then there was a ring at the door. Ash began to stand up, Misty put her hand on his shoulder and forced him back into the seat. "Just wait," then all of a sudden there was a loud pounding and Maggie and Cassy came running up the steps and to the door. "Pizza! Pizza!" they shouted. Ash got up with the check in hand and walked to the door. "Thanks!" he waved to the pizza man, and they sat down for dinner. After dinner was over Brock looked at his watch, it was about 7:30.  
"Well I really should be heading home, I told Susie I'd be home around eight," They all said their good byes and Brock was gone. Ash and Misty cleaned up the twins.  
"Okay girls ready for bed?" Misty asked.  
"NO!" they both shouted.  
"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted.  
"Pikachu, don't get them started," Ash started. "Well I'm sorry, you don't have a choice," he said turning to the girls. He picked Maggie up and flipped her upside-down. She started laughing and he took her into her room followed by Cassy and Pikachu. He got them in their pajamas and tucked them in. Misty came in gave them each a peck on the cheek.   
"Good night mommy!" Maggie yelled.  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" shouted Cassy.  
"I won't she said," Then the shut the door and turned the light out. "Good night!"  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!  
PLEASE R&R  
Oh when I was writiing this I was on im's and this is what me and my friend said....  
  
Ketchum: what is a word for cute that a guy would use?  
Ketchum: like you two were so cute  
Ketchum: but i need a new word  
Ketchum: like a brock word  
Reichal: adorable.. kawaii..  
Ketchum: oooh kawaii!  
Reichal: hot... j/k!  
Ketchum: that's what i thought  
Ketchum: but then brock would be calling ash hot!  
Ketchum: lol!  
Reichal: LOL  



End file.
